Lose Yourself in Time
by nrenlow
Summary: A progressive romance within the InUverse on MANY ships but specifically on Kagome's love interest. Can love prevail when time is against you? Mature content will be added later into the chapters as emotions are tested. are they able to be saved? Ages have been changed for some and a Rule 63'd Shippo. Different Point of views will be used, just pay attention to chapt titles.


The sky twinkled in the brilliant moonless night. You can see the beautiful stars as they captivated my vision, a sight I never got tired of. Fresh water from a nearby hot springs filled the atmosphere and added tranquility to the mood. Blades of grass tickled my body, causing me to get up. It was oddly peaceful for once. The feudal era had its moments when the simplicity of life was able to entertain you.

His grumpy voice startled me, "Finally, you're awake."

"No need to be rude." He was understandably annoyed. The new moon is happening and I made him stop in an unsecure area. "How many hours do we have left until you change back?"

"Possibly 3. Gah!" He punched the ground. "I hate being a weak human."

I brushed his long jet black hair back, "We'll find the others soon." I could only hope and show him a believable smile."Why don't you sleep? It seems like tonight has been peaceful enough. I can handle it for us, you know I can." He pushed my hand away and looked somewhere in the distance. "Here, just relax. You don't even have to sleep. Let's just enjoy the serenity."

He easily gave in to my compromise and laid his head on my lap-which I knew meant he was exhausted. "You know, we really shouldn't be relaxing. We need to find the jewel shards." He was right.

almost two years ago, I happen to accidentally shatter the Shikon No Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls by piercing it with my sacred arrow when a demonic crow stole it. Our responsibility to find every piece of this sacred jewel became harder each and every day because a new power hungry being could find it. Every shard possessed the ability to enhance human physicality or a demon's the upside, I was born with the jewel inside me and since its departure from my body I am to detect the jewel shards and have enhanced sacred priestess powers. So far, we have about ¾ of the jewel completed and only a few left.

"Kagome. Hey. Hey, Kagome. Stupid, pay attention." He tugged on my blue blazer's collar.

"Sorry." This jewel has taken so long to collect. "When do you think I will be able to return home? It would be nice to wash our clothes, get some food, and possibly, I don't know….go to school., but also get some chips and instant noodles." He hated when I wanted to return to my era, but he loved present day snacks.

"Why must you bring this up now? You have other priorities! I thought you stopped with this school thing a while ago? You were going to be here full time remember?" While he did have a point, his emotions were getting the best of him especially since he was completely human tonight.

"Sorry, I guess I phrased that a question. We're going back to Kaede's village so I can go home. I need to do things." We both may let our emotions take over easily. "We are only a day's trip away from it anyway."

"That's going out of our way! No."

"We have to meet Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo over there anyways. We don't know if the demon that we're after is even weak? We might need them for support. Why are we bothering having this argument? I will go on my own anyways."

He rose his head from my lap. "THEN GO!" His deep chocolate eyes bored into mine.

"FINE, I WILL." I huffed, grabbed my stuff, and stomped away.

 _How could he be so selfish? I need to turn in my papers and resupply up. We have no more things in our first aid kit, and we haven't properly ate a good meal in 4 days now. We are both covered in so much blood. I just want to feel average again. I need some R &R._

"I guess he is mad too, he isn't following me." Thirty minutes have passes and I looked back and he is nowhere in site. "It has been probably 2ish miles, I can go back…no, he doesn't care right now." I battled with myself until I looked around me and saw soul collectors around me.

"Kikyo, get your serpents away from me." Her collectors started circling closer around me.

"I wish they were able to follow directions more clearly and wait on my call. Competent servants are hard to find."

"What do you want?"

"I must tell you very stupid girl that you have made a very stupid decision tonight."

"Thanks for your input but thats not fairly content to go to go to your sisters villiage."

"Naraku knows about Inuyasha's secret."

"What? How?"

"With his incarnations of course. I believe the small girl with the mirror and white hair. He is actually on his way, or at least sending someone to attack him."

"SHIT!" Not now of all times. He still had over an hour left of being a human. _I shouldn't have left you. I knew you weren't safe tonight. It is all my fault. Please be okay. Please be safe. I don't know why I bothered walking so far away._ I ran as fast as I could towards the direction he was in.

I ran for over fifteen minutes until I reached our area. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" I saw small blades of wind attacking from where the hot springs. "Over there." I headed for where I saw the disturbance.

"Inuyasha, I thought you be funner to attack when you were vulnerable, but this is just pathetic." A woman's voice called out to him, but where is he? "I guess you are used to hiding a febel human being. If that's so, then you won't be able to resist this attack. Naraku may be mad, but oh well." It was the powerful wind sorceress incarnation, Kagura. She was gorgeous with black hair that was always put up and red eyes that matched her scarlet lips. He could definitely not be able to take her on in this state. "Dance of the Dragons!" She used her most powerful combat skill.

I had no bows, no form of weaponry to attack her with, but only defense. I saw her movements to summon her Dance of the Dragon wind sorcery. I only had seconds to save him. I hurried and put my prayer beads around both my wrist. With my thumb out and my pointer and middle finger together I placed one hand on my forehead and the other it the air. I casted my protection chant

"Keeps who are dear, push out who we fear

Love will stay, hate will pay

save the one in need, make the others heed

give protection in your deflection."

A pink glow grew wide around me. Kagura's wind tried are to cut through my I hopefully sheilded Inuyasha. He was the only reason why I had to cast such a great barrier and I needed to find him. as long as I held the prayer beads the barrier would stay, but if I held it too long it will drain me. "Inuyasha! We're safe for now. Please come out now!" There was no sign of him. "Inuyasha!" Where could he be?


End file.
